kriegsmarine vol 1 (continuation )
by akira 241213
Summary: This fic is a continuation of my artificial fic Kriegsmarine vol 1 from my previous fic from akira akagami. I forgot my gmail password so should continue with another email. i am sorry and hope you guys can enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is a continuation of my artificial fic Kriegsmarine vol 1. I forgot my gmail password so should continue with another email


	2. Chapter 5 : good bye

_**Chapter 5 : good bye**_

"wake up brother!"

As I open my eyes I saw a girl was sitting on the top of me. she wear glasses, have a black eyes and short hair , and wearing a black naval uniform. She called me big brother because she is really my little sister and her name was _Flugzeugträger_ B , but I used to call her Beta.

"Beta, what are you doing here and please get off from me!"

"aww! But look adorable! Hey give me a morning kiss!"

Beta close her face at my face just before her lips almost touch mine kaga was suddenly pull Beta away. Beta seems unpleasant as she saw kaga face, she put a fake smile on her face and give a greeting to kaga.

"oh helo there miss…..if you don't mind, could you leave us please, me and my big brother need some time to talking and you just on our way!"

"..this is my room and who are you suddenly get into our room without permission , if you still have a manner then please leave!"

"oh, but I don't want to and who are you for telling me to leave you BITCH!"

"Beta!" yell me to Beta. She act very unpolite, though she always do this to every people near me. she was my second sister on my class, though I should have two more little sister but in the end the plan was cancelled and only me and Beta get launched.

She only my little sister and I always spoil her a lot, she was more greater then me even every one was cheers for her. they always compare me with her but for Beta I always be her beloved older brother and because of that I spoil her rotten.

"Beta I know you always act inpolite to every people that near me , but this time I can't hold back anymore.. we are in other country so please be more respectfull to kaga-san, she was my teacher anyway!"

"I don't want to! Anyway who will be act polite to some one that even don't smile to other people..brother, could it be that you already fall in love to her?"

"yes I do!"said me. both kaga and my sister Beta got surprised, kaga make a blush while Beta makes a angry face.

"I love every one, you ,kaga for me every one is same and I love every one!"

"….."

Both kaga and Beta now become silent. Beta kick me beatwend my leg if you know what part it is, she then left the room and leave me with kaga. I groaning in pain and ask kaga to help me, she wrap her hand around me, hugging me very thigly as I think she gonna help me she suddenly do some german surplex at me.

"guaaahhhhh!"

"you should die, at least three times!"

"guh..and..how can i..die three time?"

"you are the worse…" said kaga before left me who was groaning on the floor while holding a bulge on my head.

* * *

 _ **Kure naval arsenal districk : Ui admiral officer room, 1200 hours at noon**_

"its rare to see you coming… Admiral Roze de camilia" said ui for the lady who sitting in front of her. she have a long crimson red eyes and red scarlet eyes. she uses a bracelet on her right shoulder that reads "fidelity in sight".

"well, am I bother you?"

"No..not really, anyway you haven't answer my question earlier, what is you true intention to coming all the way from german to my Naval district?"

"well of course I want to cheek about teito condition and further more I want to cheek his condition, you know, my beloved aircraft carrier Graft zeppelin?"

"well he do fine, I heard his skill is already improve and he makes a lot of friend either"

"I see..glad to heard that" said Roze as she sip the tea from the tea cup "okay..now, I want to discuss about some thing important matter"

"what matter?"

"today I got report from America naval district that they secret Base has been attacked by enemy fleet and they made it to stolen some important document"

"what document?"

"I am sorry, but I can't tell you what document it is..however I only can talk this to teito it self but he still in coma so I can't do much thing..but, I want to ask you assigned some fleet to hunt down the enemy vessel that stolen the document"

"..i see…then I will soon assigned my best ship to hunt down the enemy vessel"

"okay, oh one more thing, about zeppelin I want to….."

* * *

 _ **Turk island naval district : officer room**_

" What you want to take zeppelin with you?!" yell nagato.

"yes, after a long discussion we german has made agree to take zeppelin with us"

"but why?! In the contract said aircraft carrier graft zeppelin must stay until his training has been fulfil!"

"I am aware of that, however after long conclusion we agree that the time when graft zeppelin to finish his traning was far to long, the navy was decide to take him back so we train him futher more"

Nagato slam the table with her bare hand as she grit her teeth and hand "I can't accept this! Did you also aware what consequence that may danger zeppelin"

"we all aware of that, however this is already decide by the upper officer, this order from H.Q it self"

"there will a test after i got back, if my brother can prove that he already making a big progress then he can stay, but if he couldn't show us his best then we taking him back to the german.

"..mutsu..why…."

"calm down….what she said may be true, but we haven't receive any order from admiral yet"

"you right! There is no way admiral we approve it"

*piip piip piip*

Suddenly they got transmission from admiral on Kure, nagato was shoked as the admiral was approved to let the german taking graft zeppelin with them. Nagato was trying her best so admiral to consider to cancel it, but in the end they admiral still approve it.

 _ **Turk island dinning hall**_

"this is was delicious!"

"right?! Japanese food is really tasty, wait until you eat the dessert!"

"you sure like being here brother…I am sure she will also happy to see you face again big brother!"

"who?"

"is Bismarck! Don't be silly brother you wouldn't thinking that I will visit this naval base just by my self right?!"

"so she alright….thank god"

"ufufufu of course she is! Anyway did she already send it to you?"

"send what?"

"her wedding invitation! She already married with vice admiral!"

Zeppelin get surprised as he drop the spoon to the plate. His heart is throbbing and hurt like its get stab by a hundred needle. He love Bismarck even they already make a vow that if he got stronger then he will go out with him, but the fact that she was married with her vice admiral was real.

"y..you joking right?"

"no I am not, here some picture of her kissing the vice admiral during the wedding ceremony!, isn't they look romantic?!"

Zeppelin took the picture, his hand was tramble as his eyes look at the picture. The person that he love the most and the one who makes him wanted to become stronger was betray him.

"big brother…what's wrong?" ask Beta but then she suddenly remember about some thing. She remember that Bismarck was zeppelin first love, showing this picture will hurt her brother feeling and she was really stupid.

"..why..she married vice admiral.."

"you can ask that when we get back to german"said Beta.

Back to the german, why those word was frigheting to zeppelin? Well he certain don't want to get back to the place that always look down at him. Remember all the torture that he already have was bring a child to his like to be here, when people treat him nice and giving him a wide smile.

"i..i don't want to…"

"hm?"

" I don't want to get back to german! Thi..this is already my home, with bismacrk who married with vice admiral I don't have any reason to get back to german!"

"big brother please calm down!"

"No..i don't want to!"

Zeppelin rise up from his chair and run to the door. When he open the door he bump into a person, his eyes was widen open as he saw the person that he bump was some one who very familiar to him.

"zeppelin!"yell the person.

"bis…bismarck…"

The person who zeppelin bump into was Bismarck, the one that he love and the one who betray him. However not only her but also the one who married Bismarck is also there.

"how dare you bump into my nee-sama!"yell prinz Eugene who also be there.

They all once again sat on the chair and talk about anything they want to talk mean while zeppelin was remind silent until he asked Bismarck.

"Bismarck..is that really true..that you married..vice admiral?"

"….."

Both Bismarck and the vice admiral was remind silent.

"y..yes we did…"answer Bismarck.

"so..you really married him.." tears start flowing on zeppelin eyes as he speaking with shaking tone. Bismarck and the vice admiral was noded.

"I see…y..you guys married, why? Are you guys love each other?"

"..y..yes.."

Zeppelin was rise up from his chair and once again he dash out from the dinning hall, but this time he doesn't bump into other person. Bismarck want to chase him but Beta suddenly interup her.

"please move a side Beta.."

"Bismarck..i guess it will the base if we left my brother alone for a while"

"but I need to explain to him that-"

"my big brother was already know…his smart, he doesn't need you to explain futher more! If you insist to chase my big brother I am afraid that will hurt his heart!"

"…."

 _ **Highest building on the turk island, 1700 pm in the after noon.**_

I was standing in main building roof top while gaze at the ocean. The sky color has turn into yellow and all bird was flying to the north. Its really beautiful, but soon I will not be able to saw some thing like this again once I home to the german.

When the first time I arrived at Kure I think I will try my best so that every one will welcome me when I got stronger. But I like to be here, I can laugh and having a chat with other fleet. This is my home not in the german.

I hate them, when ever I was there they will not stop talking about how failed I am and laugh at me while gaze me with annoyed look.

I wish every one is dead…

"you are right here all the time, i have waiting for long time in the train field.."said kaga but I just ignore her and keep stare at the see.

"…."

"I heard all about it, you gonna back to german aren't you?"

"yeah…"

We both standing and watching the sun that start to set. I turn my gaze to kaga, she take off her ribbon and let the wind blow her hair. She look beautiful, but why I am think that she was beautiful I already get rejected and betray by my first love and yet I was thinking that the girl in front of my eyes was a angel that come from heaven.

"the wind is sure blow very hard isn't it?"

"ye..yeah.."said me with a red blush on my cheek.

"zeppelin..i want to show you some thing that I never show to anyone except akagi-san"

"show me what?"

Kaga suddenly took off her chest protector and start to undress. I was yell and cover my eyes, what kaga thinking to undress here and she do it in front of a guy, me, why she doing this. She said that she never show this to anyone except akagi, could it be that she doing _**THAT**_ with akagi.

"look at me…"

"n..no! there is no way that I would do such think!"

"look at me!"

Kaga forcefully pull my hand from my face. When my eyes was open I saw an angel with sundress. She have a long hair and her skin was very soft and white like a milk. She was very pretty.

"wh..who are you?"

"its me silly, I am kaga…"

"but, kaga-san should act more cooler and and..urmm, sorry its just you are more pretty than usual"

"ara, thank you for the complemaint..now should we going now?"

"going to where?"

"lets take a walk on the shore, I want to spend more time before you leave tomorrow.."

we walk at the shore and the sun was almost set. She was beautiful, kaga-san was beautiful like an angel that coming from the sky. I maybe very luky to see this side of her. but, tomorrow..yeah tomorrow will the last day that I gonna see her face.

"zeppelin..could you close your eyes for a moment?"

"why?"

"just do it already…."

I close my eyes then suddenly I felt a pair of hand was wraping around my head like I was embrance by some one.

"ka..kaga-san.."

"pleaset tell me..what did you see"

"i.i..ii, wait this is…."

"what did you see…"

"ii..i see..nothing, it was very pitch black, should I open my eyes now"

"….look very deep, find the light in the middle of the darkness"

"…."

I couldn't see anything, every thing was picth black like it was nothing, empty, I standing on the darkness. No friend or family. Its felt very cold even though this is just my imagenition.

"….."

"see more deeper zeppelin….i believe that you will found the truth about me"

Its dark, yet there is a little of light. Yeah, its small but warm, very very warm. Its little but yet I felt like I want cry in happiness. I touch it and the dark was covered by white light then I saw it. Green and fresh garden.

" _you sure late kakao"_

I saw a lady with a long hair sitting on the chair while drinking a hot tea. For a moment I think the lady was talking to me but then there is a lady that pass through me, like I was a ghost or some thing.

" _I am sorry miss akaime, there some errand that I need to finish before come here"_

" _you sure taking you time..come on, sit and lets enjoy the tea.."_

They both enjoy the tea and the time has passed, they talk laugh then the lady name akaime said some thing about a fleet girl and that's makes the lady that name kakao was upset. She was cry then lady akaime was embrance her.

" _why! Why you do such thing lady akaime?!"_

" _kakao…this some thing that I can do to this country"_

" _but..but if you become to be a fleet girl then what's gonna happened to me, I heard the girl that decided to be a fleet girl will never return to their family some people even said that they will get killed!"_

" _you will never laugh, speak or even felt anything again..you just disappear on the darkness of the ocean..i don't want that to happened, I still want to be with you, more and more until we get old..so we can spend the rest of our life enjoy this peace full moment"_

" _lady kakao, you know the reason why I choose to become a fleet girl? Its to protect you from the enemy..to protect my family, my precious friend, my comrade, my relative, my father and mother and the top of that you…"_

" _lady akaime..i…."_

" _even when we getting a part I still can feels you close to me….i will never leave you, we always gonna be together from now until the end of the war and once the peace was coming lets we enjoy the time like this"_

Suddenly every thing turn into a black again. I saw kaga was standing at the port along side with musashi. She was crying, that time is the time that she found out that akagi was sunk. So I get it, the lady name akaime is no more and less are akagi and the lady name kakao was kaga.

"kaga-san.."

"zeppelin..you hold me to thigh…I almost can't breath"

"ah sorry!"

I release kaga and she then taking a deep breath. I was carried away with that dream, but some how it feels very real to me like I was saw it directly with my eyes.

"kaga-san..this is will be good bye, you teach me every thing, yet there some thing that I like to request you"

"what is it, just tell me"

"here…my diary book" I took my diary book from under my chest protector and then give it to kaga.

"this..you diary book? Why you give this to me isn't this very precious to you and should you give this to Bismarck?"

"..she doesn't need it, anyway I want you to know me more better kaga-san..i maybe wierd but, the request..lets do some exchange diary, I heard every fleet girl doing this thing and I like to try it"

"fine but promise me that you will not sunk, stop doing some thing very reckless just because you comrade in danger…please stay a live..we exchange the diary as our path was crossing each other and then when the peace was coming lets meet again in this shore okay?"

"yes, lets meet again some day, when the time has come and we crossing our path together we gonna sure meet again some day and the that I already stronge enough, even I will surpass you!"

"yeah…I take you word as a oath!"

And so in the morning I left the shore with german fleet that already waiting for me. every one was crying included the destroyer kid, mutsu, the carrier division five, even musashi-san was crying very loud and the hold me and almost kill me.

"well then..good bye every one, I will never forget you guys ever even the day when I sunk I gonna remember every face so even sunk I wont flet lonely"

"what are talking about! You know if you sunk then we gonna searching you, if you dare I gonna punch that smile on your face..just..just"

Nagato then embrance me "just keep a live and then visit our naval base if you sailing in this area..we make sure to have a welcomed party just for you, you already help us a lot "

"thank you nagato-san and please don't fighting again with musashi-san"

"yes I do"

Yamato and musashi approaching me.

"zeppelin, I as yamato and musashi elder sister was very greet fully for you to help and save my little sister…once again I want to say thank you and I want to give you this"

Yamato give some amulet with golden lotus flower.

"you may not be a part of IJN but you already prove us you combat skill and serve our fleet, we gave you this amulet as a token of our friendship, may..you keep a live until this war is end"

"thank you so much, I gonna cherished it until the end of my breath"

We leave the shore then nagato order all the battleship to line up.

" _ **all battleship turret, full salvo, fire!"**_

The last salvo, this is..i never felt this thing, what is it…this is not my home or the place when I launched, yet I felt like I was leaving my home. I gonna miss this, I promise one day I gonna fight a long side with you guys, especially kaga and maybe one day the three of us will become the stronger carrier division ever.

But later…

"enemy has found us!"

We traped in the middle of the way. Enemy has found us enemy has found us. there is so many of them, the rain water was changes into a bombe diver. I got trapped, coming to all my direction is enemy torpedo plane and the enemy bomber.

My body was freezing, I even can't move an inch.

" _kaga-san..evey one..sorry I could keep my promise…."_

"zeppelin!"

*gaboommmm!*

I sunk into the water and every thing is start to get dark. Why? I already try my best but in the end I died like this.

" _mine was no proper life and to think I already changes….how stupid, ahh just more time, if I could live again…."_


	3. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 : a changes perhaps?**_

Kaga just awake from her sleep she look to the bed that zeppelin always use and remember how he will greeting her with a smile on his face but now she know that she will never ever see that smile again.

His died, he already sunk to the ocean, yesterday kaga receive this news from nagato. She said that the fleet got ambush by Midway hime and zeppelin is trying his best to safe the fleet that escort her, however he must pay it with his life.

The rain was pouring very hard on the out side just like kaga tears if she still have a tears after crying very loud last night.

*knock knock*

"come in.."

The door was slowly open and nagato enter the room. She sit next to kaga and make a worry face, but of course kaga just ignored and put a calm face.

"I can protect both of them…."

"you don't have to blame your self..every thing was already happened and every thing can't be undone, I hope you understand kaga…every one worry about you..if you want to cry atleast do it at another place"

"..HOW COULD THEY JUST IGNORE HIM!" said kaga in a loud voice " HE WAS A KIND PERSON AND VERY GENTLY, BUT WHY?! THEY HATE HIM SO MUCH, ALL THE PAIN HE TAKING IT ON HIS SHOULDER , WHY THEY JUST LEAVE HIM THERE AND AFTER HE SUNK THEY DON'T WANT TO FIND HIM, I-"

"calm down kaga" nagato suddenly embrance kaga " I understand you feeling, all of us was lost the person that we care the most, however we need to keep move on, kaga you must aware that you are the first carrier division"

"…."

Kaga remind silent but she then speak "what is the meaing become the first carrier division if you don't have any one to fight along side you"

Nagato left the room with a unpleasant look.

 _ **Mean while : in some deserted island near Indonesia guanical ocean.**_

*smack smack smack!*

The re-class was punching some one face with a wide smile on her face.

"come on! Speak up, I want to see you face crying for mercy, isn't that great..GRAFT ZEPPELIN!"

Zeppelin look very angry to the re-class.

"don't want to talk huh well you endure the pain guess this is enough for you today, BUT, after I done with my mission I gonna back again and gonna have a pleanty fun with YOU!"

The re-class put zeppelin back into the jail along side with other fleet that already captured by enemy fleet.

" _SWEAT NIGHTMARE!"_

The re-class was laughing then left him. Mean while zeppelin also make a huge smile on his face.

"did you get the key?"ask Uss IOWA

"yeah, its very easy to trick her, she maybe power full yet she was dummy!"

"good…Baltimore! Treat his wound then we continue to the next step of our plan"

USS Baltimore took Zeppelin to the corner of the prisoner and treat his wound. He put bandage around zeppelin wound and bruiser on zeppelin face.

"ouch!" groan zeppelin.

"sorry , I am not a repair ship so I may be rough to treat some wound"

"its okay"

" but I still surprised, you grope Re-class boobs and call her as board chest, she must be completely wrath toward you"

"*sigh*…..well I don't think other way to makes her angry. We need to get the key that she put on her deep pocket so I need to get closer to her and the only way to grab the key is pretend to grope her boobs and well…."

"guh..sorry I should ask you.."

"its fine, anyway IOWA we need to Resume our plan, I just have the key to the weapon room from the Re-class. We need to make the guard open the cell door then we can escape from the jail."

"its okay, leave it to me" said Iowa then she lie down on the ground "Noooooo! Its so hurt, my tummy is hurt! I will give the birth to my baby here!"

"what?!" yell Zeppelin and Baltimore with shocked face.

"its imposible! Iowa nener married, she doesn't have any charm like-!"

Suddenly Iowa snap Baltimore neck and continue screaming while holding her tummy.

"guh..Zepplin if you smart then you will find out what I am try to do right, RIGHT?!"

"N..No i-!"

*smack down!*

Again, one victim has fall to the ground. Iowa grab zeppelin face and smack his back of the head to the ground. She makes a sight before continue screaming.

"what is going on in here!"yell the ru-class.

"guh! I need a help, I want to giving a birth in here!"

"what?! But how can you get pregnant and why those two lie down on the ground?!"

"those two are idiot! Anway hurry and take me to infirmary or I gonna give birth In here!"

The Ru-class look at the other Ru-class before noded and open the prisoner cell. When they want to pick up Iowa zeppelin and Baltimore suddenly wake up and hit they head with a rock.

"guaahhh!" the Ru-class was fall to the ground.

"good, now Iowa took off you clothes"

"what?!what are you gonna to do to my body you pervy!"

"we gonna changes our clothes with the abyssal so they won't find out that we already escape, only you and me who can disguise to Ru-class because our hair is long and black like them"

Iowa and zeppelin took off they clothes and changes it with Ru-class outfit. They look very similar to the abyssal Ru-class, Iowa then add some make up so they skin turn into pale and disguise is complete.

They escape from the jail and arrived at the prisoner main gate, they are two of wo-class who was standing to guard the gate.

"hold..it..wo!" said the wo-class that stop Iowa and Zeppelin. "what…are you..going..to do.. prisoner..wo?"

"we gonna decide what kind torture that fit with this ship, maybe we gonna chop him into a pieces! Or should we take off his eyebrows one by one, I gonna took off that eyebrows one by one!"said zeppelin.

"Nooooo!"

"wo..then you can go…" said the wo-class as they remove they cane from the door "wait..pray you fool!"said the wo-class then took of one eyebrows from Baltimore eyebrows.

after passing through the prison gates the three of them went to the armory to take their equipment so they can run away from the headquarters of the abyssal.

"we'll split up here, just take that canal then you will get to the ocean then you guys can sailing to the south, find the java island and ask them to bomber this base"

"wait, you don't coming with us?! they will soon found out you once they know that we escape from the jail!"

"its okay I can take care my self! Anyway the plan was to make sure you guys escape safely, I need to find some information!"

"but!"

"just do it! Once I finish then I will catch up you guys" said zeppelin "Iowa and you Baltimore, its realy pleasure to work with you guys"

"me too"said Iowa.

Zeppelin then look at Baltimore, he about to cry when he know that zeppelin will not coming with them to escape.

"Baltimore, you are heavy cruiser and you role is to escort and protect Iowa. Make sure you guys arrived to Java island safely"

" _sob..sob..okay, but you must come back!"_

Before leave zeppelin Iowa took a step and kiss zeppelin lips. He got surpised but Baltimore is the one who very surpised.

"next time, if we meet again I want you to take me on a date…woman always like a man that risk they life.."said Iowa before drag Baltimore and leave zeppelin behind.

 _[why do they always kiss at the wrong time!]_ yell zeppelin from the inside of his mind.

Zeppelin then shook his head. This is not the right time for him to have a daydream, he need to find out about some thing, some thing that coming into his mind when the abyssal took him from the deep ocean.

 _[but the fact that I still a live that mean I still can meet them, I still can fufill my promise..i will survive and back to japan!]_

Zeppelin then took the opposite way from Iowa and Baltimore.

 _ **Abyssal headquarters, document chamber.**_

Zeppelin enter the document chamber after he manage to take down the guard and tie them then hide they body. He looking to the tons of document and start searching for the answer that he looking for.

Then zeppelin found some red document. He read it for a while until his eyes was widen open when he turn his gaze and a figure of woman was appear from behind of the shadow.

"No..way..you are.."

"ufufu, zeppelin what are you doing here, I though Rose is already took you back to the german"

The figure who was standing in front of him is admiral Ui, yes the admiral of Japanese fleet. Zeppelin was very shocked by the fact that the person that stand in front of him is the real admiral Ui.

"wha..what is going on in here? Y..you, how could you.."

"ufufu, what are surprised? Well I guess you are zeppelin….the face that you make is already tell me that you feel confused…but as you see no matter how you deny it I am Ui, they beloved admiral!"

".. but how?!"

"ufufufu, the real admiral Ui is already death! I took his form to enter the Navy and sabotage the Navy from the inside…and let me tell some little secret, I am the one who responsible for the accident that sunk akagi and to put admiral Teito into a coma!"

"…..why..how could you?!" yell zeppelin " BECAUSE OF YOU MUSASHI ALMOST LOST HIS BELOVED HUSBAND! BECAUSE OF YOU NAGATO WAS SUFFERING AND THE TOP OF THAT YOU MAKE KAGA LOST HIS BELOVED ELDER SISTER!"

Ui just stare at zeppelin. She make a wide smile when zeppelin look at her with a death glare. She changes her form in front of zeppelin, her skin was turn pale and a horn was growing on her forehead. Her white naval uniform was changes into a black gown.

"this is my true form, my real name is Senkan-Suiki or you should say Battleship water demon!"

Zeppelin got even more surprised. He took one of his bow and send some fighter plane, however his attack doesn't effect the Battleship water demon, she still standing in front of him without a single wound.

"ufufu..i like it, that eyes that you make, the first time when you arrived at naval Base I saw you making a big wide smile, yet I saw an empty eyes…the eyes that emit a despair from the deep of your eyes! the despair after get betray by your own friend and family!"

"zeppelin, I will give an offers, come joint me and I give you a power that make every one that look down on you will regret every thing that they to do to you..just take my hand and handed that red document to me"

Zeppelin look at the Battleship water demon hand. He grib the documeny very tighly and start thinking.

"you know…I already learn some thing"said zeppelin " I should never trust the people that kind to me!"

"fine, then please die!"

Suddenly a giant was apper from behind zeppelin, the monster was hug zeppelin from behind and start to squeeze zeppelin body.

"guahhh!" zeppelin was scream in pain.

"muahahahaha, now die and-!"

Suddenly the ground was shaking and room was explode. Zeppelin took the changes and escape from the room.

A lot of bomber plane was dropping the bomb to the abyssal quarters. There's a lot of explotion and a lot abyssal was destroy and burn into ash. There is a two skuadron of destroyer and one light cruiser that sailing to the abyssal Naval Base.

KRI irian is the one who lead the ambush. He wear a white Navy outfit with grey camouflage. He equip with 12 x 152 mm (6 in)/57 cal B-38 guns in four triple Mk5-bis turrets, 12 x 100 mm (3.9 in)/56 cal Model 1934 guns in 6 twin SM-5-1 mounts,32 x 37 mm (1.5 in) anti-aircraft guns, and 10 x 533 mm (21 in) torpedo tubes.

"this is Kri irian speaking! You already commit a crime by making a secret Naval district in java nautical see, I order you by the name of Indonesia TNI-AL navy to surrender and leave this ocean at once or els we gonna destroy you all!"

"tch..Re-class, destroy all of them!"order the Battleship water demon.

"yes maam!" said Re-class before dive to the ocean. She swim to Irian and try to shoot him at close range, however Irian manage to dodge it and do some counter attack.

"tch..not bad! Hey tell me your name?!" yell Re-class.

"my name is KRI IRIAN! Make sure you remember it!"

The Re-class and Kri irian start to fighting again.

Mean while Zeppelin is still running to escape from Battleship water demon. He run as fast as he could while command some plane to attack Battleship water demon.

Zeppelin finaly see a light in the of the hallway. When he come out there is a lot of plane that fly on the sky for a moment he laugh for happiness but it soon changes when the plane start bomber the base zeppelin was yelling while dodge the bom, poor zeppelin.

Anyway back to Irian he still fight against The Re-class. Sure it was a rought battle for him. Light cruiser against a Battleship, its sure unfair isn't it? However Irian doesn't fear to fight the Re-class.

"haa…haa..ha… hehehe, I was amaze that you still can stand after I attack twice..well, I Re-class declare that you as the stronger cruiser that I ever fight! Now how can survive with THIS?!"

"guhh!"

The Re-class coil her tail at irian neck then she pull irian into the deep ocean. Irian struggle to he escape from Re-class tail but her tail was very thick and hard to opend.

"DIEEE MUAHAHAHAHA!"

The Re-class was laughing very loud. Irian start to runs out breath, he pull Re-class closer and then stab Re-class eyes with his hand and pull out her eye ball. The Re-class was screaming in pain as her tail was slowly lose from irian neck.

"GYAAAAAAA, MY EYES MY EYES!" yell Re-class while cover her left eyes that was taken by irian. There is a lot of blue fluid coming from her left eyes.

"MY LEFT EYES! GIVE MY LEFT EYES BACK!"

"I give it back"said irian then he squish the Re-class eye ball with his hand " I GIVE IT BACK TO YOU!" Irian then punch Re-class face very hard and fainted her. just when he want to finish her off two Ta-class was pick up The Re-class and escape before Irian shoot her.

"tch…damn, she manage to escape" Irian look at his right arm. It already broken and almost torn apart. He take off his right hand and blood start drip a lot.

"I guess I do so much…eye for a hand is not very fair, but just little more..KRI leopard just wait I will avenge you"

"every one! Search every thing on that base, make sure to find some information that usefull for us!"

 _ **Morning, Surabaya naval districk**_

I slowly open my eyes and the I realize that I already on the dok.

"where is it?"

"you already awake huh?"

When I turn my gaze I saw a boy was soak on the bath tub beside of me. his seem took a heavy damage and his right arm was replace by a robot arm.

"what are looking at"

"nn..no is nothing"

"*sigh*…I know that you stare at my right arm, yes, last night I lost it during the ambush and also I the one who found you lie down under a rock"

"tha..thank you but can I know you name?"

"my name is KRI IRIAN , its nice to meet you here, now you are in Indonesia Surabaya Navy, TNI-AL, I hope we can get a long graft zeppelin"

"you know my name?"ask zeppelin.

"yeah, you admiral Roze de camilia has already here, she look very worried and want to see you as soon as we finish our repair"

"okay…"said zeppelin before sink his face to the water.

After they got repair, KRI IRIAN and GRAFT ZEPPELIN was repoting to the admiral office. when zeppelin enter the room he saw a man was sitting on the chair. He wear white naval uniform, have a black hair and red eyes, he have short heigh that make like a kid.

"greeting, my name is januar dj putra and I like to speak some thing important to you.."

 _ **Turk island naval districk, dinning hall, 1900 hour at night.**_

Ooyodo ran as fast as she could toward the dining hall. she carries a scroll in her right hand, her breath began to gasp and then she opened the door loudly.

Every one that eat on the dinning hall was turn they gaze at her on stop they dinner activity at once. She enter the dinning hall and walking toward nagato who was eating on the table. She took nagato ramune and drink it without care nagato present.

" gasp..gasp..gasp..every one…I have a bad news and good news, which one do you guys want to heard first?"

"the bad new"said nagato.

"..admiral Ui was betray us, she try to kill ouf former admiral"

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" musashi rise up from her chair and then she grib Ooyod neck tie.

"ca..calm down, she was fail when admiral Rosalia roze was stopping her, he was okay in fact he was already awake now"

Musashi was falling to the ground and start crying. He beloved husband has awake from his coma and now she can be together again.

"its that the only good news?"ask mutsu.

"No..there still one more…."said Ooyodo, she then turn her gaze at kaga who just finish her dinner and wants to take a leave.

"aircraft carrier Graft zeppelin was already found"

Every one was surprised included kaga. She stop walking and she makes a surprise face.

"he was safe and now he do some dry dock at Indonesia naval base"

Every one was happy and glad that zeppelin was save. Mean while kaga, she cry because she glad that zeppelin is save and she can have a changes to meet him again. He was save that was good- no it miracle, a miracle that makes her want to cry very loud again even she just drop alots of tears last night.

"this order just come from the H.Q it self, they want us to assigned a groub from Musashi as the flagship, two carrier, and three cruiser ship to went to Indonesia"

"..fine, I will soon assigned the division" said nagato before left the dinning hall with mutsu.

"kaga.." Ooyod pass some picture to kaga " he said that you should not forget to bring the diary with you" said Ooyodo then leave kaga.

Kaga look at picture. In the picture she saw zeppelin was stand beside KRI irian and the rest of destroyer.

"…could it be a changes? I am glad…but you such jerk.. zeppelin..really realy, I am very greet full that I can still pinch your face"


	4. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 : we meet again!**_

Nagato was enter the meeting room a long side of mutsu. When they enter the room the destroyer was making a loud voice but stop when they heard nagato walking to the room.

All the fleet is giving a salutation to nagato.

"I am secretary ship nagato, yesterday we receive a order from the H.Q "

' _Yesterday The H.Q got contact from Indonesia H.Q in java island. They successfull to save zeppelin and destroy a abyssal H.Q. however, after destroy the abyssal H.Q they soon found out that the enemy fleet is trying to conquer "raja ampat" island on west papua island.'_

' _the operation will called "the head of cendrawasih", first let me explain the strategy before the operation. First we gonna sail to southward through the Makassar Strait, the Indonesia fleet will waiting on the strait to escort us to java island. You guys will taking a rest on Indonesia port for three day before the operation begind._

'there is a little changes of plane by increase the fleet number, _the ship that will assigned to this mission is two light cruiser naka dan jintsu, two heavy cruiser takao and atago, destroyer Yudachi, Samidare, Murasame, Harusame, Minegumo, Asagumo, Yukikaze, Tokitsukaze,one battleship musashi and one carrier kaga and zeppelin will join us later, that all, is there any question?'_

Jintsu rise her hand.

"what?"said nagato.

"umm….i know this maybe rude to ask, but why us, I mean they save zeppelin but that doesn't related to us"

"..this is order from H.Q it self, zeppelin may not be part of us, however he already helping us and we should return a favor for him!"

"but don't you think this little odd, Indonesia doesn't related to us, if they want to ask a help they should ask german navy to help them"

"you wrong, all this time Indonesia is already contribute a resource and bauxite to us, however they stop because they got a lot of abyssal attack so its already decide by the H.Q that Indonesia will temporary stoping they resource contribute to us"

"every one….i know this must be irrasional however.."kaga bow down her head to every one "please, I need to meet him, because I know even we meet again he will go away"

Even they can meet again that doesn't mean they can be together. Zeppelin is part of kriegsmarine and kaga was part of imperial navy, soon they will be taking him away from her and after found out how suffering zeppelin is, she felt sad, so at least she want to meet him again.

"I beg to you guys..please"

"kaga,rise your head!" yell nagato "the first carried division shouldn't bow down they head, even without you asking. Like or not every will do this mission, the one who doesn't want to do it …I gonna asking musashi to poke they head!"

All the fleet except kaga, mutsu, and nagato was running away. Being poke by musashi isn't some thing very good.

"ufufufu,how funny"said mutsu while laughing.

"see.."said nagato while kaga just giving her a poker face.

"you need no worry kaga, every one is love him and treat him just like they own brother, we make sure you will him again..and oh, please punch his face, i already said to him, that i will wipe his face with my fist right?"

kaga make a little smile and leave the room, but before she walk through the door she turn her gaze to nagato " i will do it.."said her then leave the room.

"are you not glad that he still a live?" ask mutsu.

"dont be silly, the reason i dont worry to much is because i know he is strong, so

* * *

 _ **Mean while, Surabaya naval district, three day before the operation.**_

Irian was sitting on the shore while looking at ocean. His eye was looking at the destroyer that training before the how he feels really worried to them, like some thing was whispering to him that will be dead flag that waiting him.

"yeahhhh, big brother irian!" a destroyer suddenly appear and jump into irian. She was kri lion. She have a short silver hair and silver eyes, she wear a costume like a lion cub and her apreance just like twelve years old girl.

"lion, don't scare me like that"said irian.

"buuuu…you look sad so I trying to cheers you! Anyway I heard the Japanese fleet will coming! They gonna a big Battleship and carrier!"

"hehehehe..you look very exited, guess because we don't have any carrier and Battleship, huh? Well we better prepare to pick them up"

"Big brother irian….."

"yes?"said irian while turn his gaze at lion.

"…..the field..its that place isn't ?"

"I am alright…anyway I need to go, I need to prepare every thing to pick up the Japanese, we shouldn't look bad at other fleet from foregner country, am I right?"said irian then pat lion head.

"you should more worry about your self….please take care your sister, okay?"

Irian then leave the shore while lion just gaze at his back.

* * *

 _ **Malaka strait, kalimantan coastical ocean.**_

The fleet was arrived at the strait only to encounter with the enemy fleet.

"destroy enemy destroyer vesse!" yell musashi.

All the destroyer fire all they armament and torpedo, jintsu fire her main turret and injured a destroyer then she launching her torpedo and sunk three enemy destroyer.

"lets start a fun party!" yuudachi fire a full salvo and manage to destroy enemy light cruiser.

Kaga just remind silent,she take one bow from her back and then pull the bow string, she gather all her courage and taking a deep breath, her eyes was sharp and pointed to the enemy"aircraft kaga! Launching first attack wave!" her bow turn into plane and encounter with enemy plane.

Musashi fire her main armament and sunk three ta-class "ha! Taste of my main armament, how is it, is it hurt?!"

Suddenly two wo-class and three Nu-class appear and increase the number of plane. The fleet was bomber up and receive a moderate try want to launch her plane but her bow string was cut.

"split up! Don't gather in one place" the fleet was split up, yukikaze pull kaga arm while cover her head from bom. The enemy is about to win with they air attack, but suddenly a lot of plane was coming from the north sky and start engage the enemy plane, they soon eliminate all enemy plane and vessel.

The fleet was save by Indonesia air force.

Not far from them Irian was sailing to them with a high speed, he give a salutation as he stood in front of musashi.

"umm…" musashi take some book to help her speak on Indonesia.

"umm..sessnang..berrtemmu…deggdegan..mu…namma.. ..mushahi" musashi some how felt very embarrassed, her cheek goes red and her face seem very nervous. she can tell that she bad with other foreigner language.

"hahaha, I can speak English"said IRIAN.

"WHAT?! THEN WHY DON'T YOU SPEAK SINCE THE START!" musashi grab irian collar.

"we…well that because you don't said or asking me, so I think you can do some Indonesia language"

Musashi then let go Irian colar, she make a sigh and once again introduce her self for a second time.

"my name is battleship musashi number two from battleship yamato class, today we japanese came to temporary joint assault with Indonesia navy to joint operation, hope we can do our best"

"same here, my name is Kri Irian, I am looking forward to work with you" irian then hold musashi hand and do some shake hand, They then sailing together.

"thanks you really saving our life"said jintsu.

"you are welcome, I am really sorry to coming late and I don't expected that enemy vessel is prepare some ambush"

"its okay, anyway you have many plane up there, but I don't see any aircraft carrier"ask musashi.

"well, we indeed don't have any aircraft ,but, its because our country is already build a hiden base on all island in Indonesia, that's why we have a strong air force"

"so you said no matter how we don't need to worry about air force and support, because no matter what there will be enough plane to support us"said kaga.

"correct..ah, are you aircraft carrier kaga?"ask irian.

"yes, its me"answer kaga.

"zeppelin talk a lot of you, he said he can't wait to see you, are you his girlfriend?"

"geh!" kaga face become red "N..No! we are not a couple!" deny kaga.

"oh is that so? Then zeppelin maybe become dissepointed, poor zeppelin, he just can't stop talking about you, he said about kaga this and kaga that, he must be really fall for you"

Kaga makes a blush on her cheek.

* * *

 _ **Surabaya naval district, two hours later.  
**_

The fleet was finaly arrived at Surabaya naval district, all the Indonesia destroyer was gather at musashi, they cuddle and hug musashi very tightly, its annoyed but musashi just smile and some time pick up the destroyer and give a light kiss on cheek.

Mean while kaga just wondering around, she look around her to find some one, finally she saw some figure who was running into her way.

"kaga-san!" zeppelin was run into kaga while kaga do the same thing. it went very romantic, with slow motion and a tears that fall from each other eyes, soo romantic until kaga pull her bow and lauch her bomber plane to bomb zeppelin.

"I am sorry kaga-san!"

"you jerk! I hate you!" said kaga, when she finaly reach zeppelin she hug her from the back " don't leave me! don't you dare to leave me again!" kaga was crying, zeppelin hand slowly hold kaga hands. he turn to the back so he can face kaga.

"kaga-san….watashiwa anata wa, daisuke desu "

All the fleet was shock by zeppelin confession. Mean while kaga just standing, her bow was fall to the ground and she crying while cover her mouth.

"I already love you kaga-san, since the time we talking at the shore I want to said this to you, that I love you so much and I want you kaga-san! Will you go out with me?!"

"i-ii..yes! I want to go out with you!" said kaga, zeppelin then knee on the ground, well both of them actually. They then hug each other very tighly, when they look at each other all the fleet was yell.

"come on! KISS HER!" yell all the fleet.

Both zeppelin and kaga face was turning red " no we can't-!" just when zeppelin want to talk kaga suddenly touch zeppelin face then pull him to a kiss.

All fleet was shock and they face turn red.

"am i..to rought? Ask kaga with a blush on her cheek mean while zeppelin is just shake his head with a red blush on his face "N-no, i-I just surprised….you usaly calm and..umm..oh man what I am talking for!" zeppelin then pull kaga and kiss her very deep, they let pleasure to run beatwen they mouth.

They finaly meet each other and deep they own bond to each other, mean while the danger is already on the way what will happened to them? Will the operation success or it will be fail? And what exactly is Battleship demon want, what is secret that she keep atthe deep of the ocean.

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, thank you for reading my story and I am very sorry that I just realize that the title and the story doesn't related at all and maybe is complicate to understand that because I hard to translet my langue into English.**_

 _ **By the way there some thing I want to ask to you guys, should I make a lemon chapter about kaga and zeppelin or I must continue the story by skip they lemon part? Plase vote and coment your choose.**_

 _ **Once again thank you ^_^ oh and I maybe will add some interview with the fleet girl, you guys free to ask anything to the fleet girl by coment my story or you guys can tell them to do some dare or truth!**_


End file.
